


Ante Up

by SonjaJade



Series: Silver Stars [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Erwin was sure he could bluff his way into winning at least his shirt back from Levi, but it turns out losing isn’t really so bad in the end.





	

Erwin shivered as he drew three cards from the deck on the coffee table. After examining what he had in his hand, he concluded that maybe betting the last of his clothing in a game of strip poker- and losing that bet- wouldn’t be all that bad. A pair of twos wasn’t likely to win him a coat or anything warm, anyhow. Should he try to bluff his way out of it? _Could_ he?  
  
Levi scoffed. “Nice poker face,” he said as he laid down his own set of cards- perfectly spaced and aligned to show a series of clubs, in order from lowest number to highest number. “So what do you have? Or should you just stand up and get naked already?”  
  
Erwin threw his cards down on the table, stood up and shucked out of his boxers and socks. Bare as the day he was born, he put his hands on his hips and fought to keep from chattering his teeth. “There, you win. Happy?”  
  
Levi stood up and grabbed a blanket from behind him. He unfolded it and pulled it up around Erwin’s shoulders and wrapped him in it, placing a kiss to his chest. “No. I’m not sleeping with a popsicle. You need to warm up first before we go any further, commander.”  
  
Feeling a bit playful, Erwin grinned and retorted, “Every popsicle needs a good stick, though.”  
  
Levi chuckled. “True. Let’s get you to bed and thawed a little, then I can lick up the drips.”  
  
Erwin picked him up and carried him to their bedroom, Levi shouting and complaining about his cold skin the entire way.


End file.
